1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical wiring and conduits therefore. More specifically, the present invention relates to a split conduit for low voltage and line voltage, wherein cross talk between wires is eliminated and organization of wires is achieved through the conduit.
Voltage requirements for residential lighting can be broken down into two categories: line voltage and low voltage. Line voltage is the electrical potential that is provided in most residential homes and the voltage utilized without an intermediary transformer on a light fixture. Line voltage is the voltage directly supplied by a power line, and for residences it is typically between 110 and 120 volts. Line voltage is commonly used household appliances, lamps and other fixtures within the home that do not require a higher or lower voltage input. Low voltage, by contrast, is line voltage converted to a lower voltage using a transformer. Certain light fixtures and other electronic equipment may require low voltage to operate property, and therefore require line voltage to be transformed and lowered. Low voltage fixtures utilize smaller bulbs or light sources that are not equipped to accept standard line voltage.
Separation of line and low voltage electrical wires is essential when connecting wires to a meter box and routing the outgoing wires to specific fixtures. Incorrectly labeled wires can lead to confusion, and improperly installed wires can lead to damaged products. Without proper separation of the line and low voltage, crosstalk between wires may occur, resulting in the loss of data transmitted through low voltage wiring. Currently, an individual installing conduit has to run two separate conduits to separate line and low voltage, which slows the installation process, increases material costs and increases labor during installation.
The present invention is provided as an improved means of routing line and low voltage wires into a split meter socket box, connecting the wires to appropriate connectors and then routing the line and low voltage wires through a common assembly that separates the two wire types therein. A conduit having an internal partition is disclosed for reducing individual conduits carrying different voltage wires. The exterior of the conduit is adequately marked to facilitate identification of the wires within each of the conduit pathways. The split meter socket box itself is further split into a low and line voltage side, accepting the split conduit on incoming and outgoing sides and preventing cross talk therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to electrical wiring and conduit devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to cable constructions and means of separating cable and electrical types. The prior art fails to disclose a unitary conduit having a split pathway therein, along with a split meter box that separates line and low voltage electrical assemblies. The forgoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 2,440,668 to Tarbox discloses a cable construction adapted for sheathing welding cables that carry high currents and thus intense heat. The cable construction comprises a strip of insulation and a plurality of electrical conducting units on each side thereof. The construction allows for adequate cooling, separation and support of the conductor strand formations. While disclosing a cable construction, the Tarbox device fails to disclose a split conduit for low and line voltage assemblies as described in the present invention, and further fails to disclose a split meter socket box for accepting line and low voltage wiring through an attached split conduit.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,911 to Feldstein discloses a cable core conduit for a motion transmitting system having an outer casing, a centrally and longitudinally extending cavity therein, and a resilient metallic strength member separating the cavity into a first and second pathway. Each pathway is adapted to accept motion transmitting cable cores for slideable movement therein, while the plastic walls perform a bearing function against the cable core movement within each cavity. The cavities house cables for push-pull systems, wherein movement of cables is used as a control mechanism, and the cables are shrouded within the split cavity conduit. The Feldstein device is adapted to house and organize control cables that operate a mechanism receiving input from the internal cables. This type of conduit is not adapted to separate electrically conductive wires, while the present invention is desired to provide separated routing of high and low or low and line voltage electrical wires entering and exiting an electrical box.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,054 to Stachura discloses a flexible shield for electrical conductors, wherein a flexible sheath is provided having an openable and securable line of connection to form an enclosed conduit for one or a plurality of electrical wires. The conduit lies flat when not secured about its line of connection, while the interior formed by the secured sheath may further include interior walls or partitions for separation of conductors. The separable element along the line of connection is preferably a zip fastener that secures the outer walls of the sheath into a rounded form having an interior volume, and while the interior of the Stachura device may include interior partitions for separating different wire types. The structure of the Stachura device differs from that of the present invention, which provides a separated, formed conduit that is adapted for separating wires entering a split meter socket box.
The present invention provides a unique means of separating electrical lines of differing voltage through a common conduit. The conduit provides a split pathway for two different wire types using a unitary construction to eliminate cross talk and improve organization of wires entering and exiting a meter socket box from a pad transformer. It is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing electrical separating conduits and boxes. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.